rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Os 500 mellores álbumes segundo Rolling Stone
A lista de Rolling Stone dos 500 mellores álbumes de todos os tempos foi un artigo publicado na revista Rolling Stone de novembro do 2003, baseada nos votos de 273 músicos de rock, críticos e figuras da industria discográfica. 1 a 50 1. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band - The Beatles 2. Pet Sounds - The Beach Boys 3. Revolver - The Beatles 4. Highway 61 Revisited - Bob Dylan 5. Rubber Soul - The Beatles 6. What's Going On - Marvin Gaye 7. Exile on Main Street - The Rolling Stones 8. London Calling - The Clash 9. Blonde on Blonde - Bob Dylan 10. The Beatles ("The White Album") - The Beatles 11. The Sun Sessions - Elvis Presley 12. Kind of Blue - Miles Davis 13. Velvet Underground and Nico - The Velvet Underground 14. Abbey Road - The Beatles 15. Are You Experienced? - The Jimi Hendrix Experience 16. Blood on the Tracks - Bob Dylan 17. Nevermind - Nirvana 18. Born to Run - Bruce Springsteen 19. Astral Weeks - Van Morrison 20. Thriller - Michael Jackson 21. The Great Twenty-Eight - Chuck Berry 22. Plastic Ono Band - John Lennon 23. Innervisions - Stevie Wonder 24. Live at the Apollo (1963) - James Brown 25. Rumours - Fleetwood Mac 26. The Joshua Tree - U2 27. King of the Delta Blues Singers, Vol. 1 - Robert Johnson 28. Who's Next, The Who 29. Led Zeppelin, Led Zeppelin 30. Blue, Joni Mitchell 31. Bringing It All Back Home - Bob Dylan 32. Let It Bleed - The Rolling Stones 33. Ramones, Ramones 34. Music From Big Pink, The Band 35. The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars, David Bowie 36. Tapestry, Carole King 37. Hotel California, The Eagles 38. The Anthology, 1947 - 1972, Muddy Waters 39. Please Please Me, The Beatles 40. Forever Changes, Love 41. Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols, The Sex Pistols 42. The Doors, The Doors 43. The Dark Side of the Moon, Pink Floyd 44. Horses, Patti Smith 45. The Band, The Band 46. Legend, Bob Marley and the Wailers 47. A Love Supreme, John Coltrane 48. It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back, Public Enemy 49. At Fillmore East, The Allman Brothers Band 50. Here's Little Richard, Little Richard 51 a 100 51. Bridge Over Troubled Water, Simon and Garfunkel 52. Greatest Hits, Al Green 53. The Birth of Soul: The Complete Atlantic Rhythm and Blues Recordings, 1952 - 1959, Ray Charles 54. Electric Ladyland, The Jimi Hendrix Experience 55. Elvis Presley, Elvis Presley 56. Songs in the Key of Life, Stevie Wonder 57. Beggars Banquet, The Rolling Stones 58. Trout Mask Replica, Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band 59. Meet the Beatles, The Beatles 60. Greatest Hits, Sly and the Family Stone 61. Appetite for Destruction, Guns n' Roses 62. Achtung Baby, U2 63. Sticky Fingers, The Rolling Stones 64. Phil Spector, Back to Mono (1958 - 1969), Various Artists 65. Moondance, Van Morrison 66. Led Zeppelin IV - Led Zeppelin 67. The Stranger, Billy Joel 68. Off the Wall, Michael Jackson 69. Superfly, Curtis Mayfield 70. Physical Graffiti, Led Zeppelin 71. After the Gold Rush, Neil Young 72. Purple Rain, Prince 73. Back in Black, AC/DC 74. Otis Blue, Otis Redding 75. Led Zeppelin II, Led Zeppelin 76. Imagine, John Lennon 77. The Clash, The Clash 78. Harvest, Neil Young 79. Star Time, James Brown 80. Odessey and Oracle, The Zombies 81. Graceland, Paul Simon 82. Axis: Bold as Love, The Jimi Hendrix Experience 83. I Never Loved a Man the Way I Love You, Aretha Franklin 84. Lady Soul, Aretha Franklin 85. Born in the U.S.A., Bruce Springsteen 86. Let It Be, The Beatles 87. The Wall, Pink Floyd 88. At Folsom Prison, Johnny Cash 89. Dusty in Memphis, Dusty Springfield 90. Talking Book, Stevie Wonder 91. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, Elton John 92. 20 Golden Greats, Buddy Holly 93. Sign 'o' the Times, Prince 94. Bitches Brew, Miles Davis 95. Green River, Creedence Clearwater Revival 96. Tommy, The Who 97. The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan, Bob Dylan 98. This Year's Model, Elvis Costello 99. There's a Riot Goin' On, Sly and the Family Stone 100. In the Wee Small Hours, Frank Sinatra 101 a 150 101. Fresh Cream - Cream 102. Giant Steps - John Coltrane 103. Sweet Baby James - James Taylor 104. Modern Sounds in Country and Western Music, Ray Charles 105. Rocket to Russia, Ramones 106. Portrait of a Legend 1951 - 1964, Sam Cooke 107. Hunky Dory, David Bowie 108. Aftermath, The Rolling Stones 109. Loaded, The Velvet Underground 110. The Bends, Radiohead 111. Court and Spark, Joni Mitchell 112. Disraeli Gears, Cream 113. The Who Sell Out, The Who 114. Out of Our Heads, The Rolling Stones 115. Layla and Other Assorted Love Songs, Derek and the Dominos 116. At Last, Etta James 117. Sweetheart of the Rodeo , The Byrds 118. Stand!, Sly and the Family Stone 119. The Harder They Come Original Soundtrack, Various Artists 120. Raising Hell, Run-DMC 121. Moby Grape, Moby Grape 122. Pearl, Janis Joplin 123. Catch a Fire, Bob Marley and the Wailers 124. Younger Than Yesterday, The Byrds 125. Raw Power, The Stooges 126. Remain in Light, Talking Heads 127. If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears, The Mamas and the Papas 128. Marquee Moon, Television 129. 40 Greatest Hits, Hank Williams 130. Paranoid, Black Sabbath 131. Saturday Night Fever, Various Artists 132. The Wild, the Innocent and the E Street Shuffle, Bruce Springsteen 133. Ready to Die, The Notorious B.I.G. 134. Slanted and Enchanted, Pavement 135. Greatest Hits, Elton John 136. Tim, The Replacements 137. The Chronic, Dr. Dre 138. Rejuvenation, The Meters 139. All That You Can't Leave Behind, U2 140. Parallel Lines, Blondie 141. Live at the Regal, B.B. King 142. Phil Spector, A Christmas Gift for You, Various Artists 143. Gris-Gris, Dr. John 144. Straight Outta Compton, N.W.A 145. Aja, Steely Dan 146. Surrealistic Pillow, Jefferson Airplane 147. Dreams to Remember: The Otis Redding Anthology, Otis Redding 148. Deja Vu, Crosby Stills Nash and Young 149. Houses of the Holy, Led Zeppelin 150. Santana, Santana 151 a 200 151. Darkness on the Edge of Town, Bruce Springsteen 152. The B-52's, The B-52's 153. Moanin' in the Moonlight, Howlin' Wolf 154. The Low End Theory, A Tribe Called Quest 155. Pretenders, The Pretenders 156. Paul's Boutique, Beastie Boys 157. Closer, Joy Division 158. Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy, Elton John 159. Alive, Kiss 160. Electric Warrior, T. Rex 161. The Dock of the Bay, Otis Redding 162. OK Computer, Radiohead 163. 1999, Prince 164. Heart Like a Wheel, Linda Ronstadt 165. Let's Get It On, Marvin Gaye 166. Imperial Bedroom , Elvis Costello 167. Master of Puppets, Metallica 168. My Aim Is True, Elvis Costello 169. Exodus, Bob Marley 170. Live at Leeds, The Who 171. The Notorious Byrd Brothers, The Byrds 172. Every Picture Tells a Story, Rod Stewart 173. Something/Anything?, Todd Rundgren 174. Desire, Bob Dylan 175. Close to You, The Carpenters 176. Rocks, Aerosmith 177. One Nation Under a Groove, Parliament/Funkadelic 178. Greatest Hits, The Byrds 179. The Anthology 1961 - 1977, Curtis Mayfield and the Impressions 180. The Definitive Collection, Abba 181. The Rolling Stones, Now!, The Rolling Stones 182. Natty Dread, Bob Marley and the Wailers 183. Fleetwood Mac, Fleetwood Mac 184. Red Headed Stranger, Willie Nelson 185. The Stooges, The Stooges 186. Fresh, Sly and the Family Stone 187. So, Peter Gabriel 188. Buffalo Springfield Again, Buffalo Springfield 189. Happy Trails, Quicksilver Messenger Service 190. From Elvis in Memphis, Elvis Presley 191. Funhouse, The Stooges 192. The Gilded Palace of Sin, The Flying Burrito Brothers 193. Dookie, Green Day 194. Transformer, Lou Reed 195. Bluesbreakers, John Mayall With Eric Clapton 196. Nuggets: Original Artyfacts from the First Psychedelic Era 1965 - 1968, Various Artists 197. Murmur, R.E.M. 198. The Best of, Little Walter 199. Highway to Hell, AC/DC 200. The Downward Spiral, Nine Inch Nails 201 a 250 201. Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme, Simon and Garfunkel 202. Bad, Michael Jackson 203. Wheels of Fire, Cream 204. Dirty Mind, Prince 205. Abraxas, Santana 206. Tea for the Tillerman, Cat Stevens 207. Ten, Pearl Jam 208. Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere, Neil Young With Crazy Horse 209. Wish You Were Here, Pink Floyd 210. Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain, Pavement 211. Tattoo You, The Rolling Stones 212. Proud Mary: The Best of Ike and Tina Turner, Ike and Tina Turner 213. New York Dolls, New York Dolls 214. Bo Diddley/Go Bo Diddley, Bo Diddley 215. Two Steps From the Blues, Bobby Bland 216. The Queen Is Dead, The Smiths 217. Licensed to Ill, Beastie Boys 218. Look-Ka Py Py, The Meters 219. Loveless, My Bloody Valentine 220. New Orleans Piano, Professor Longhair 221. War, U2 222. The Neil Diamond Collection, Neil Diamond 223. Howlin' Wolf, Howlin' Wolf 224. Nebraska, Bruce Springsteen 225. The Complete Hank Williams, Hank Williams 226. Doolittle, Pixies 227. Paid in Full, Eric B. and Rakim 228. Toys in the Attic, Aerosmith 229. Nick of Time, Bonnie Raitt 230. A Night at the Opera, Queen 231. The Kink Kronikles, The Kinks 232. Mr. Tambourine Man, The Byrds 233. Bookends, Simon and Garfunkel 234. The Ultimate Collection, Patsy Cline 235. Mr. Excitement!, Jackie Wilson 236. The Who Sings My Generation, The Who 237. Like a Prayer, Madonna 238. Can't Buy a Thrill, Steely Dan 239. Let It Be, The Replacements 240. Run-DMC, Run-DMC 241. Black Sabbath, Black Sabbath 242. The Jerry Lee Lewis Anthology: All Killer No Filler!, Jerry Lee Lewis 243. Freak Out!, The Mothers of Invention 244. Live Dead, Grateful Dead 245. Bryter Layter, Nick Drake 246. The Shape of Jazz to Come, Ornette Coleman 247. Automatic for the People, R.E.M. 248. Reasonable Doubt, Jay-Z 249. Low, David Bowie 250. The River, Bruce Springsteen 251 a 300 251. The Otis Redding Dictionary of Soul, Otis Redding 252. Metallica, Metallica 253. Trans-Europe Express, Kraftwerk 254. Whitney Houston, Whitney Houston 255. The Kinks Are the Village Green Preservation Society, The Kinks 256. The Velvet Rope, Janet Jackson 257. Stardust, Willie Nelson 258. American Beauty, Grateful Dead 259. Crosby Stills and Nash, Crosby Stills and Nash 260. Buena Vista Social Club , Buena Vista Social Club 261. Tracy Chapman, Tracy Chapman 262. Workingman's Dead, Grateful Dead 263. The Genius of Ray Charles, Ray Charles 264. Child Is Father to the Man, Blood, Sweat and Tears 265. Cosmo's Factory, Creedence Clearwater Revival 266. Quadrophenia, The Who 267. There Goes Rhymin' Simon, Paul Simon 268. Psycho Candy, The Jesus and Mary Chain 269. Some Girls, The Rolling Stones 270. The Beach Boys Today!, The Beach Boys 271. Going to a Go-Go, Smokey Robinson and the Miracles 272. Nightbirds, Labelle 273. The Slim Shady LP, Eminem 274. Mothership Connection, Parliament 275. Rhythm Nation 1814, Janet Jackson 276. Anthology of American Folk Music, Harry Smith, ed. 277. Aladdin Sane, David Bowie 278. The Immaculate Collection, Madonna 279. My Life, Mary J. Blige 280. Folk Singer, Muddy Waters 281. Can't Get Enough, Barry White 282. The Cars, The Cars 283. Five Leaves Left, Nick Drake 284. Music of My Mind, Stevie Wonder 285. I'm Still in Love With You, Al Green 286. Los Angeles, X 287. Anthem of the Sun, Grateful Dead 288. Something Else by the Kinks, The Kinks 289. Call Me, Al Green 290. Talking Heads: 77, Talking Heads 291. The Basement Tapes, Bob Dylan and the Band 292. White Light / White Heat, The Velvet Underground 293. Greatest Hits, Simon and Garfunkel 294. Kick Out the Jams, MC5 295. Meat Is Murder, The Smiths 296. We're Only In It For the Money, The Mothers of Invention 297. Weezer (Blue Album), Weezer 298. Master of Reality, Black Sabbath 299. Coat of Many Colors, Dolly Parton 300. Fear of a Black Planet, Public Enemy Ligazóns externas *A lista na páxina de Rolling Stone Category:listados